This disclosure generally relates to a braking system for a motor vehicle. More particularly, this disclosure relates to an autonomous fully by-wire braking system for a motor vehicle.
Braking systems for a motor vehicle generally include a hydraulic circuit that actuates wheel cylinders to impart braking torque. Conventional braking systems are actuated responsive to action by a vehicle operator. Advanced vehicle systems integrate various levels of autonomous control to actuate systems independent of operator inputs. Such autonomous systems utilize information indicative of vehicle speed, acceleration, direction, and location as a prompt to engage vehicle systems without or in addition to input from a vehicle operator. Autonomous actuation of a vehicle braking system is prompted based on predetermined algorithms and triggers from various vehicle sensors.